Back To December
by Renvel Takokak
Summary: Summary : "Dia menangis . Aku juga menangis . Perasaannya terluka . Mungkin Perasaanku juga . Dia membenciku . Aku juga membenci diriku sendiri . Dia –tubuhnya bergetar . Aku merangkulnya . Dia marah . Aku Menyesalinya …" / Warning : Narusaku , Songfict Taylor Swift ,Mind to R&R ?


**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**SongFict :**

**Taylor Swift – Back To December**

**UzumakiNaruto X HarunoSakura**

**Warning :**

** BadStory-BadEnding(sorry),**

** Second Penpik ,Still Drabble,**

** Flashback? Of Course.**

** AU,Oneshot,OOC,**

** Typos and Rush**

**Summary :**

"Dia menangis . Aku juga menangis . Perasaannya terluka . Mungkin Perasaanku juga . Dia membenciku . Aku juga membenci diriku sendiri . Dia –tubuhnya bergetar . Aku merangkulnya . Dia marah . Aku Menyesalinya …"

**Don't Like Don't Read ! Please!**

**This is Just For Fun !**

:-:-:-:

Karma ? Mungkin sebagian orang percaya , mungkin sebagian orang lagi tidak sama sekali . Aku juga tidak mempercayainya ,sungguh !

Tapi mungkin karena ketidak percayaanku itulah,aku –menjadi– kacau seperti ini . Kau tau, Aku 'Sakura Haruno' mendapatkan Karma dari Laki-laki yang sangat mencintaiku –dulu– . Entahlah aku merasa Menyesal sekali .Kenapa ?

Karena aku telah mengabaikan semua rasa Cintanya ,menolak semua perhatiannya,mengejek kata-kata puitisnya … Sungguh aku menyesal . Aku Konyol bukan ?

Dan sore ini aku mengajaknya bertemu . Hanya pertemuan singkat, sekedar menyampaikan ucapan perpisahan terakhir ku. Dan disinilah aku . Duduk di bangku Taman . Taman . Ditaman ini,Menyimpan banyak kenangan ..

"Sakura ?"

Suaranya .. sungguh aku merindukannya . Tapi bukan suara ini yang kuinginkan . Kemana suara cerianya pergi ?

"E-eh Naruto .."

"hn ? "

Dia berubah Drastis ! kenapa dia begitu-

"Tidak , aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu .."

" … "

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"hn. menurutmu ?"

"A-ah y-aa ya ,Lalu bagaimana kabar Ayah dan Ibumu ?"

" Baik ."

"Syukurlah .." Entahlah sekarang aku Merasa sangat bersalah

:-:-:-:

I'm so glad you made time to see me

How's life? Tell me, how's your family?

I haven't seen them in a while

_(Aku sangat senang kau mau luangkan waktu untuk menemuiku_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Katakan, bagaimana kabar keluargamu?_

_Sudah cukup lama aku tak bertemu mereka)_

:-:-:-:

" … "

" … "

"duduklah Naruto ." ku tepuk bangku sebelahku yang memang kosong "tidak enak kalau kau terus berdiri begitu ."

"Lebih baik katakan sekarang ," Perkataannya begitu datar " Aku sibuk ."

Sejak kapan dia bisa menolak permintaanku ?

" Sebentar saja …"ucapku sedikit lirih . Dia hanya memberi tatapan seolah berkata – kau memaksaku? – ,dan kemudian duduk . tangannya tersilang didada . sungguh dia terliat sangat angkuh sekarang.

" Sore ini cuacanya baguskan ?"

" … " matanya hanya menatap lurus kedepan

" Aku jarang melihatmu" ku coba tersenyum " Kudengar kau mendapat Beasiswa Kuliah dari Club Basket ? kemana ? "

" hn . Inggris ."

Sejak kapan kau manjadi seperti Sasuke . Naruto .

:-:-:-:

You've been good, busier than ever

We small talk, work and the weather

Your guard is up, and I know why

_(Kabarmu baik, lebih sibuk dari dahulu_

_Kita berbincang, -tentang- pekerjaan dan cuaca_

_Kau tampak hati-hati, dan aku tahu sebabnya)_

:-:-:-:

Aku tahu aku salah . aku tau aku jahat , tidak lebih tepat aku itu Kejam .

Aku tau kau seperti ini karena Aku .. Aku yang telah membuatmu Patah Hati .

Dendam mungkin itu hak-mu . Tapi aku tau kau bukan orang yang seperti itu. Naruto .

:-:-:-:

Because the last time you saw me

Is still burned in the back of your mind

You gave me roses, and I left them there to die

_Karna terakhir kali kau melihatku_

_Masih berkobar di dalam pikiranmu_

_Kau beri aku mawar, dan kubiarkan semuanya layu_

:-:-:-:

Kenapa keadaan ini malah semakin tidak mengenakan ?

" Minggu kemarin kau Ulang Tahun kan ?Maaf aku tidak datang . Selamat Ulang tahun ." ku usahakan tersenyum .

" … " Dia masih diam tak berdeming .

Ini menyakitkan ,kau tahu ? meskipun dia seperti ini karena salahku . Kerja jalan Otaku seperti berhenti ,entah apa . Tapi aku merasakan ada yang masuk kedalam sana …

"A-aku merindukanmu Naruto .."

" … "

"Apakah kau merindukanku juga ?"

" … "

" … "

" … "

Aku tau pertanyaanku itu sungguh Bodoh . Aku yang membuang dan aku pula yang memintanya kembali

:-:-:-:

These days, I haven't been sleeping

Staying up, playing back myself leaving

When your birthday passed, and I didn't call

_( Akhir-akhir ini, aku tak bisa tidur_

_Terjaga, membayangkan kepergianku_

_Di hari ulang tahunmu, dan aku tak menghubungimu )_

:-:-:-:

Berawal ketika Tour ke Pantai Libur Musim Panas .Kau bermain Gitar dibawah Rembulan . Mengiringi seseorang yang menyanyi dipinggir Api Unggun . Kau sangat menawan kau tau? Waktu itu kau masih bisa tersenyum,kau masih sering tertawa lepas , Kau masih terlihat Bahagia. Aku mulai menyadari ada yang berbeda pada dirimu .

Dan beberapa minggu setelahnya ,saat kau mengatakan "Aku menyukaimu Sakura-chan ! Jadilah pacarku !" dibawah pohon Momiji , pada saat Musim Gugur . Sungguh jantungku berdebar , napasku menjadi sesak , hawa disekitarku menjadi Panas . Dan aku sadar Aku juga mempunyai Perasaan padamu . Aku juga Menyukaimu Naruto !

:-:-:-: 

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times

I watched you laughing from the passenger side

And realized I loved you in the fall

_(Lalu terpikirku tentang musim panas, saat-saat yang indah_

_Kulihat kau tertawa di bangku penumpang_

_Dan kusadari aku mencintaimu di musim gugur)_

:-:-:-:

Dan ketika Penghujung Tahun , Musim Dingin . Natal . Bulan Desember . aku bertemu dengannya –Sasuke- . Dia mengajakku Bertamu ,dan tanpa kusadari aku tenggelam dalam malam penuh Dosa bersamanya .Lalu kenapa aku menerimanya ? Aku tanya, Apa aku masih bisa waras !?

Dan aku sadar, aku meninggalkanmu disana . Ditaman . Dengan butiran Salju yang turun di kegelapan malam . Aku membiarkanmu sendiri dan kedinginan .. Aku mengingkari Janjiku sendiri .Aku sangat Bodoh .. Maaf … Maafkan aku . Naruto .

:-:-:-:

And then the cold came, the dark days

When fear crept into my mind

You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye

_(Dan lalu musim dingin datang, hari-hari gelap_

_Saat rasa takut merasuk pikiranku_

_Tlah kau berikan seluruh cintamu, dan kubalas dengan meninggalkanmu )_

:-:-:-:

Ku pejamkan mata . kutarik nafas dan kukeluarkan kembali . Sudah Sakura . Sudah . Tidak ada gunanya kau menyesali semua perbuatan Bodohmu itu . Waktu sudah berputar dan tak mungkin mundur kembali . Anggap semunya hanya Angin lalu , Anggap semuanya hanya mimpi . Lupakan dia . Lupakan –Naruto-. Jika kau mencintainya kau harus menghilang dari dunianya .

Kuhempuskan napasku sedikit kasar. Ku rasa tidak mungkin .Tidak mungkin aku bisa menghilangkan dia dari kehidupanku . Dia terlalu berharga bagiku . Dia ….. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku tertawa , hanya dia yang bisa membuatku marah , hanya dia yang bisa membuatku sedih , hanya dia yang bisa membuatku gugup , hanya dia .. Naruto apa benar aku bisa mengilang begitu saja ?

"Katakan Sakura " dia masih memandang kedepan ,mungkin dia benar-benar benci padaku . "Katakan .. aku sibuk ."

" … "

" … "

" … "

" Baiklah " dia berdiri -melangkah- "Aku pulang ."

Dia akan pergi ? Oh ayolah kalau begitu untuk apa aku mengajakmu bertemu ? Aku belum menyampaikan Salam Perpisahannya . Naruto!

" Tunggu! " aku berdiri,berharap –masih- bisa menggapainya kembali " Tu-tunggu , N-Naruto …"

Dia tidak bergeming .. Pandangannya masih lurus kedepan .Tak sedikitpun dia menoleh .

Dada ini begitu sesak , tangan ini kembali dingin , badan ini mulai Bergetar , Mata ini sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Ini sungguh menyakitkan !

"A-aku .." keberanianku menciut "Aku mi-minta maaf Na-Naruto … Maaf . Maafkan aku ! kumohon !"

" lepas ." dia menoleh , aku menunduk . "Ku bilang lepas"

" … "

"Lepaskan tanganmu Sakura !"

dia menepis tanganku ? Sebesar itukah rasa Bencinya padaku . Apa aku ini terlalu Hina dimatamu ? sampai aku tak bisa menyentuh mu untuk yang ke-terakhir kalinya . Naruto ? Cukup aku tak sanggup .Air mata ini ,aku sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk menahannya .

"Na-Naruto Aku minta ma-maaf ."

" … "

" Ma-maaf Na-"

"Sudah Sakura! Cukup! aku sudah muak dengan semua Masalah ini !" nada bicaranya merangkak naik , napasnya tersengal-sengal, rahangnya mengeras , mata nya memerah , waj- tunggu! Apa dia menangis ? " Masalah ini membuat KACAU perasaanku ! pikiranku ! hidupku! Jika kau tak menyukaiku ,lebih baik katakan saja . Jangan seperti itu . Aku sangat membenci caramu melakukannya . Kau . Apa kau tahu . bagaimana Rasanya JIKA KAU ADA DIPOSISIKU ! AKU HANCUR SAKURA ! Sendirian dibawah guyuran Salju HANYA UNTUK MENUNGGU JANJIMU ! JANJI PALSUMU ITU ! Dan Ini .. " dia meremas dada sebelah kirinya "Bagian ini .. Bagian ini Sangat Sakit Sakura . Sakit . Apa kau dapat merasakannya ? Aku benar-benar hancur Sakura . Hancur . Hancur karenamu " Dia mendecih seraya memalingkan wajahnya, air matanya … Sungguh baru pertama kali aku melihatmu menangis . Naruto . Sehancur itukah Hatimu ?

"Aku memang tak setampan Sasuke ." Air matamu .. jangan Naruto .. kumohon …. "Aku juga tak sepintar Sasuke . Tapi .. aku akan berusaha menjadi apa yang kau mau ,yang kau inginkan . Aku akan Berusaha Sakura …" ucapannya melemah

"Na-Naruto .." kuulurkan tanganku –mencoba- merangkulnya "Kau itu jauh lebih baik darinya . kau jauh lebih dari cukup dari segalanya . Sungguh .. Aku hanya sedang tidak sadar malam itu, kumohon mengertilah . Hanya kau yang selalu kucintai . Tidak ada yang lain .. Hanya kau …" Sekarang aku tahu . Perasaanmu yang sangat Terluka itu . Mungkin ucapan maafku saja tidak akan cukup untuk mengobati lukamu . Maaf , maafkan aku . Naruto .

Dia menangis . Aku juga menangis . Perasaannya terluka . Mungkin Perasaanku juga . Dia membenciku . Aku juga membenci diriku sendiri . Dia –tubuhnya- bergetar . Aku merangkulnya . Dia marah . Aku Menyesalinya .

:-:-:-:

So this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I go back to December, turn around and make it alright

I go back to December all the time

_(Dan kini kutelan ludahku sendiri_

_Berdiri di depanmu, minta maaf untuk malam itu_

_Dan selalu kukenang bulan Desember_

_Ternyata kebebasan tiada artinya jika merindukanmu_

_Berharap kusadari yang kunikmati saat kau bersamaku_

_Kukenang kembali bulan Desember, menoleh dan meluruskan semuanya_

_Selalu kukenang bulan Desember__ )_

:-:-:-:

Kami-sama . Bisakah waktu dihentikan untuk saat ini ? kumohon beberapa menit saja . Aku seperti merindukan sesuatu yang hilang ..

Aku merindukan Naruto ? Ya ! Merindukan Semuanya . Aromanya , Suaranya , Tubuhnya , bahkan Detak Jantungnya .

Aku Egois ? Aku tau . Aku senang , aku Bahagia –dapat memeluknya. Tapi kenapa disaat dia Terpuruk ? disaat dia Terluka ? disaat dia menagis ? dan itu karena aku !

Mungkin aku lebih baik mati , aku hanya dapat membuat orang lain kesusahan , menderita .

Aku Bodoh , aku Kejam , aku Brengsek !

:-:-:-:

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile

So good to me, so right

And how you held me in your arms that September night

The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking

Probably mindless dreaming

But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

_( Aku rindu kulit coklatmu , senyum manismu_

_Begitu indah bagiku, begitu indah_

_Dan bagaimana kau dekap aku di malam bulan September itu_

_Pertama kali kau lihat aku menangis _

_Ini mungkin hanya harapan_

_Mungkin sekedar mimpi_

_Namun jika kita saling mencintai lagi,_

_aku bersumpah akan mencintaimu seperti seharusnya)_

:-:-:-:

Adakah yang bisa membantuku untuk memutarkan waktu kembali ? Aku ingin merubahnya , aku ingin kembali ke waktu itu , aku ingin menghapus kesalahan ini . Kumohon .. SIAPA SAJA BANTULAH AKU !

"Sakura-" aku merasakan sebuah dorongan "Lebih baik,kita sudahi Drama murahan ini ."

'DEG!'

A-APA ? DRAMA ? MURAHAN ?

Apa yang kau ucapkan Naruto ? Drama ? Murahan ? Apakah benar hatimu sudah Dikerubuni kebencian! Aku tidak sedang memainkan Drama Naruto ! Tidak ! Aku benar-benar menyesalinya ! Menyesalinya !

"Aku akan pergi " dia merapikan bajunya "Dan kuharap kau melupakan semuanya ." ekspresinya kembali Datar .

Apa yang terjadi ? kenapa kau yang pergi ? Harusnya aku yang pergi ,Aku yang menghianatimu ! bukan kau yang pergi NARUTO ! Tapi AKU !

"Na-naruto .."

"Hn ."

Dia melangkah … menjauh … dan aku tak bisa menghentikannya ! Dia pergi tanpa melambaikan tangan ? Dia pergi tanpa mengucapkan Selamat Tinggal ? Apa kau benar-benar Serius Naruto ? Maafkan aku .. Maaf …

Perih, Sakit , menusuk .

Tubuhku bergetar , kaki ini tidak mampu menahan tubuhku . Mataku sungguh Berat . Aku benar-benar terjatuh sekarang .

Salju Putih ini … Sama seperti dulu , Salju pertama yang membuat mu -Naruto- kecewa teramat dalam .

Aku merasakannya sekarang , Aku mengerti sekarang .

**.. Saat kau kecewa dan tepat berada dibawah Guyuran Salju ..**

.

"Pergilah dan temukan wanita yang jauh lebih baik dariku … Naruto ."

:-:-:-:

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't

So if the chain is on your door, I understand …

_( Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubahnya, namun aku tak bisa_

_Maka jika rantai itu ada di pintumu, kumengerti ... )_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N :

Yo! Renvel in here ! Before im say so sorry for this songfict .The Songfict are About Karma, jadi saya harap Minna-san Mengerti, Lebay ? Saya tau ≥,≤

Errrr … Perubahan sikap Naruto-nya terlalu berlebihan ya ? Maaf (/.\)

Dipenpik ini, Naruto nya emang lagi marah besar sama Sakura . Yaa jadi saya buat dia kejam banget bwahahaha*tawa nista* dan dia juga manggil sakura cuma 'Sakura' engga pake 'Chan' .Rada aneh mungkin kalo mengingat diCanon, He Always calling **'Sakura-chan !'** .-.

Huakakak tapi ya sudahlah *watados*. Sekali lagi maaf buat songfictnya , saya buat begini memang karena liriknya yang begitu ? *apasih*

Soal gendre saya kasih 'Angst' karena menurut saya penpiknya BadEnding , jadi cocok … apaa malah enggak cocok ?

Oiya , Terimakasih banyak sama minna-san yang udah R&R di penpik first saya kemarin. SAYA CINTA KALIAN XD *Amit-amit*dilempar*

**Yoshh ! Please Review-ttebayo !**


End file.
